parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue: The Series
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's TV Spoof of "Rugrats". Cast *Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) as Tommy Pickles *Theodore Seville (Alvin & The Chipmunks {animated}) as Chuckie Finster *Eleanor Miller (Alvin & The Chipmunks {animated}) as Kimi Finster *Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies) as Angelica Pickles *Dipper (Gravity Falls) as Phil DeVille *Mabel (Gravity Falls) as Lil DeVille *Cassie (Dragon Tales) as Susie Carmichael *Koda (Brother Bear) as Dil Pickles *Papa Bear (The Berenstain Bears) as Stu Pickles *Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) as Didi Pickles *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Drew Pickles *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Charlotte Pickles *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Chas Finster *Kala (Tarzan) as Melinda Finster *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Kira Finster and lots more! List of Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue: The Series episodes SEASONS *Kermit's First Birthday *toyStory / Waiter, There's a Cartoonie in My Soup *At the Movies/ Slumber Party *Cartoon Commercial / Little Dude *Beauty Contest / hoofball *Ruthless spike/ horseCountry *Mr. Bleakman's Teeth / Momma Trauma *Real or Robots? / Special Delivery *Candy Bar Creep Show / Monster in the Garbagecan *Weaning dimmy/ Incident in Aisle Steven *Touchdown Tommy/ The Trial *Figaro vs. Pluto / Baloney's Revenge *Graham Canyon / Stu-Maker's Elves *Toy Palace / Sand Ho! *Theodore vs. the Potty / Together at Last *The Big House / The Shot *Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch / Mirrorland *Piggy's In Love / Ice Cream Mountain *Regarding Papa Bear / Garage Sale *The Bank Trick / Let There Be twiLight *Family Reunion / Grandpa's Date *No Bones About It / Beach Blanket Toonies *Baloney on Ice / Family Feud *Superhero Theodore / The Dog Broomer *Aunt Miriam / The Inside Story *A Visit From Lipschitz / What the Big People Do *The Santa Experience *Visitors from Outer Space / The Case of the Missing Cartoon All-Star *Theodore Loses His Teddy / Chuckie Gets Skunked *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear / Piggy the Magnificent *Meet the Dragons / The Box *Down the Drain / Let Them Eat Cake *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia / My Friend Barney *Feeding Hubert / Pluto the Wonder Dog *The Slide / The Big Flush *King Ten Pin / Runaway Piggy *Game Show Didi / Toys in the Attic *Driving Miss pie/ pinkie vs. Baby Pinkie *Tooth or Dare / Party Animals *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster / Twins Pique *Theodore's First Haircut / Cool Hand Piggy *The Tricycle Thief / Rhinoceritis! *Grandpa Moves Out/ The Legend of zelda *Circus Piggycus / The Stork *The Cartoon Vanishes/ Farewell, My Friend *When Wishes Come True / Pinkie Breaks a hoof *The Last Babysitter / Sour Pickles *Baloney 2010 / Stu Gets a Job *Give and Take / The Gold Rush *Home Movies / The Mysterious Mr. Friend *Cuffed! / The Blizzard *Destination: Moon / Piggy's Birthday *Princess Piggy / The Odd Couple *Naked Kermit / Kermit and the Secret Club *Under Theodore's Bed / Theodore is poor *Mama Bear's Little Assets / Alvin's Wonderful Life *In the Dreamtime / The Unfair Pair *Theodore's Red Hair / Pluto Runs Away *The subs/ Mr. Clean *Piggy's Worst Nightmare / The Mega Diaper Toons *New Kid in Town / Toons vs. Toons *Kid TV / The Sky is Falling *I Remember Melville / No More Cookies *Cradle Attraction / Moving Away *Passover and lots more! Videography Seasons Season 1.jpg|Season 1|link=Season 1 Season 2.png|Season 2|link=Season 2 Season 3.jpg|Season 3|link=Season 3 Season 4.jpg|Season 4|link=Season 4 Season 5.gif|Season 5|link=Season 5 Season 6.png|Season 6|link=Season 6 Season 7.png|Season 7|link=Season 7 Season 8.jpg|Season 8|link=Season 8 Season 9.jpg|Season 9|link=Season 9 Gallery Baby Kermit (from Muppet Babies) as Tommy Pickles.png|Baby Kermit as Tommy Pickles t.s..jpg|Theodore Seville as Chuckie Finster Daw.png|Eleanor Miller as Kimi Finster Baby Piggy (from Muppet Babies) as Angelica Pickles.gif|Baby Piggy as Angelica Pickles Dipper and Mabel (from Gravity Falls) as Phil DeVille & Lil DeVille.png|Dipper and Mabel as Phil DeVille & Lil DeVille Cassie (from Dragon Tales) as Susie Carmichael.jpg|Cassie as Susie Carmichael Koda (from Brother Bear) as Dil Pickles.gif|Koda as Dil Pickles Papa Bear and Mama Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles.jpg|Papa Bear and Mama Bear as Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles Po (from Kung Fu Panda) as Drew Pickles.jpg|Po as Drew Pickles Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Charlotte Pickles.jpg|Tigres as Charlotte Pickles Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Adult Simba as Chas Finster Kala (from Tarzan) as Melinda Finster.jpg|Kala as Melinda Finster Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Kira Finster.jpg|Adult Nala as Kira Finster Benny_the_Beast_005_copy.png CaptainLeo_007_copy.png Johnny 1.png xiro_and_kairel_dance_by_lionheartcaptain-d7g2t1z.png Rae lioness collage by lionheartcaptain-d45qgzl.jpg Tigger as Dale.png Fievel_and_Mrs._Brisby.png Angelica-pickles-rugrats-go-wild-7.02.jpg Ash, Misty, and Brock.png LH LK Bobby 001.jpg Fawn (close-view).jpg Disney fairy tinker bell 1920x1080.jpg Anna 3088.png Ariel Redesign 17.jpg The Loud House Clyde McBride Nickelodeon.png Lincoln loud the rabbit.png The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Clyde Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-lincole-550X510.png Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg Kit Cloudkicker.jpg Wilbur-charlottes-web-2-wilburs-great-adventure-3.48.jpg Brock in Pokemon Cilan and Brock! Gyarados’s Imperial Rage!!.jpg PleakleyStitch2.jpg Charlie blushes.JPG Lucy-van-pelt-life-is-a-circus-charlie-brown-72.1.jpg Charlie Dog..png Charlie b barkin all dogs go to heaven.png Marcie in It's Magic, Charlie Brown.jpg Ant-and-the-aardvark-charlie-patch-7.jpg Linus van pelt cgi 2015.png Sally brown cgi 2015.png Meet rerun big peanuts.gif HectorCorrio.jpg Crandall-captain-crandall-teamo-supremo-43.8.jpg Tumblr n3kao13S8z1qhry52o1 250.gif Tumblr n3kao13S8z1qhry52o4 250.gif Tumblr n3kao13S8z1qhry52o3 250.gif Tino Tonitini.png Johnny.gif Soleil Spacebot.png Simon Spacebot.png Sam Spacebot.png Dee dee look same 2.png Sam Sparks.jpg Princess Camille.jpg Bessie the mighty b.jpg Jake his butt.png Bears, Spectacled (Go Diego Go).png Daffy Duck.jpg Sakura.png Palace pets pumpkin.jpg 10-0.jpg 10146554_hi.jpg cartoon_all_stars_to_the_rescue_the _series.png Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoof